Drops of Jupiter
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: Ashley goes on her first date with Thomas. Does it go well or does it end up being a complete train wreck? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TSLOTAT or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: This is a one shot of Ashley and Thomas, I love these two. I hope you all will enjoy the story and thank you for reading. Also, I apologize if my grammar sucks.)**

_**Drops of Jupiter**_

_Now that shes back in the atmosphere  
With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that theres time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

_ -Train  
_

Thomas watched her as she walked over to him. She looked beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. She wore what seemed to be a simple red dress, with a scarf draped around herself. Her hair was long and wavy as usual, it dropped down her shoulders and down her back. She looked absolutely stunning. Thomas couldn't help, but be completely memorize by her beauty.

He was sitting in an expensive restaurant. The lighting of the room was dim. A chandelier hung over the table where he sat. It was quiet that night, mostly because no one was there. The restaurant's had a amazing atmosphere to it. There was an incredible view of the ocean from their table. If that wasn't enough, the restaurant had painting hung around various places.

When Ashley arrived to the table, Thomas got out of his seat to pull out her chair. "You look amazing tonight." He smiled at her as she just took her seat, blushing. "I'm so glad you came tonight. I thought you were going to stand me up."

Ashley looked at him confused, before he took a seat. "Why did you think that for?"

Thomas simply shrugged, "You can have any guy in the world and you chose me," Ashley looked down for a minute and let him continue. "You do know that right? That you could have any guy you want."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

He laughed at her reaction, "Okay, whatever you say." He noticed that she was looking around the restaurant. "Sorry if it's too flashy. I didn't know where else to take you and I figured this would be the best place. Especially since my parents owns it and I could have the restaurant cleared out."

"I was wondering how you did that," Ashley admitted. She liked that it was empty, she didn't like being apart of a crowd. It amazed her that Thomas knew that, but he knew a lot of things about her. "Thanks for that."

He nodded his head, "No problem." He stared at her for a moment, she stared back nervously. She was still freaked out that he could hold her stare, but she was happy he could. Thomas turned his head to his menu, she frowned a little hoping that the staring would lead somewhere. "Order anything on the menu, I can afford it."

Ashley smiled, "Of course you can. Your parents owns the restaurant."

"Exactly," he nodded his with a grin. "So, don't hold back. I never do."

"Who would?" Ashley looked down her menu; searching to see what she wanted. "So, why exactly are you home schooled again?"

Thomas looked away from his menu, "Well, we move around a lot so I don't ever have a chance to really get settled in to a school. My parents have chains of restaurants around the world so it's hard to stay in one place. We're hoping that we could at least stay here for about a year."

Ashley looked sadden by this and Thomas took noticed. "I'm hoping it will last longer. I've never really had a reason to stay in one place to long, but I think I just found one."

This caused Ashley to blush. "Well, I think I see what I want." She said trying to change the subject. "Could I get the steak with fries?"

Thomas got out of his seat and walked in to the kitchen. Ashley looked around confused, she thought he went in there to probably put in their order. He came back in to the room two minutes later holding two trays of food, he smiled and placed Ashley food in front of her. She was surprised it came so fast. She looked up at Thomas confused, but he just laughed.

"I figured you would order that," he shrugged; still laughing. "I remembered when I asked you if I were to ever take you on a date what would you order. Then you replied, 'Something simple like a steak and some fries.'"

Ashley smiled, "You remember that?"

He returned the smile, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged. "People don't remember what I have to say much, being invisible and all."

Thomas grabbed her hand, startling her a bit. He looked in to her shimmering brown eyes, they were so beautiful. "You'll never be invisible to me. You got that?"

She nodded her head, "Thanks."

"No problem."

After they finished eating Thomas locked up the restaurant and took Ashley for a walk. They walked along the beach near the restaurant. When they got tired of walking, they decide to sit on the ground. Thomas removed his coat so Ashley could sit. She smiled graciously at him, then sat down. She looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful, the moon reflected off the ocean showing a bright shimmering light.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Thomas whispered startling her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it is. Really beautiful."

Thomas smiled. "It could never compare to you though." He added as Ashley looked down. "Why do you always get so self-conscious when I tell your beautiful? Do you not believe it, because you are. You're stunning Ashley and you don't even know it."

Tears slipped down her face, "It's just that in elementary school, people used to tease me. Mostly because I was different, I didn't hang around with them a lot. I was always on my own and I guess that's how I became invisible. No one noticed me anymore."

Thomas shook his head. "That's not true, I noticed you. I'm sure a lot of other dude noticed you too. It's just that their cowards. You're a challenge and they don't like that. They want something easy, but they don't realize the best part of a challenge is going solving it out. I like you because you aren't like other girls. You don't flaunt your beauty, that's not what attracted me to you anyways. What attracted me was your personality. You're awesome and you need to realize that. I would tell you that everyday if I have to. You're amazing, Ashley Juergens."

Thomas wrapped his arms around her while she cried on his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, running his hand through her long brunette hair.

Ashley pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, I usually not that emotional."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I think you're beautiful when your vulnerable."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Thomas reached in to his pocket, "I almost forgot." He pulled out a small box, he opened it to reveal a necklace. It was gold with a diamond encrusted heart, he wrapped it around her neck. She touched it briefly before smiling. She grabbed his hand catching him by surprise.

"It's really nice." She admitted genuinely. "Well, I try."

They both laughed. Thomas stared at Ashley again, she looked at him too. He never been on a date with someone he found so captivating, she was truly a sight to see. He wanted nothing more, but to lean in and kiss her. That's exactly what he did, he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away. She didn't look like she didn't want to kiss him. If he wasn't mistaking he saw her lean too.

He laid odf the subject though, "You want to go home?"

Ashley simply nodded her head. She got up and handed him his jacked and smiled, he put shook it a little before putting it on. He slowly reached his hand in to hers, waiting to see if she would hesitate at his touch. She just grabbed his hand firmly and they continued to walk to the Juergens' home.

When they reached the house, Ashley stood nervously in front of the door as did Thomas. She moved back and forth on the heel of her foot, she didn't know what to do. Did they just say goodbye, or kiss?

Thomas was the first to speak, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Don't tell me you got someone knocked up." Ashley joked.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I've never actually kissed a girl."

"To be honest," Ashley said slowly. "I never actually kissed a guy."

"Well, maybe we can practice." Thomas suggested with a grin.

Ashley nodded, "There's nothing wrong with practice."

Thomas leaned in to kiss her again, this time he went slower. He wanted to make sure that she wanted to kiss him too, he waited for her to lean in. When she finally did, he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so soft on his, it was amazing for him to feel. Although this was his first kiss, he thought it was the best he would ever have. He pressed down harder on her lips, sucking on her bottom lip, getting more in to the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair before pulling back.

Thomas inhaled, trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing."

"I agree," Ashley pulled him in for another kiss. She pulled back quickly when she heard the front door unlock, George peeked his head out the door smiling. "What do you want dad?"

"Just checking on you kids," he smiled. "I can't check up on you every now and then?"

Ashley placed her hand over her face, "This is so embarrassing."

Thomas laughed, "I was just bringing her back home, sir."

George nodded. "It's alright, but if you ever hurt my Ashley I will come after you. Pitch forks and everything. I'll let you two go back to what you were doing, just don't have sex!"

Ashley grunted as George went back in to your house. "I'm so sorry, he can be a little embarrassing sometimes."

Thomas laughed again. "No problem, he's really cool."

"Only cause you don't live with him," Ashley crossed her arms, earning a smile from Thomas. "Now that they know I'm home, I guess I'll be heading in."

"Okay," Thomas nodded his head. "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I," Ashley smiled. "So, I'll see you soon."

Thomas leaned in to kiss her one more time, he pulled back and grinned. "You can bet on it." He walked away, leaving her speechless at the door. She walked in to the house and leaned against the door. She shook her head and smiled, she walked up the stairs to her room. She would never forget this night.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and please leave your reviews.)**


End file.
